1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to a device and method for locating a first natural bend of an arrow shaft, which allows the first natural bend of the arrow shaft to be located more quickly and accurately than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses at least one first natural bend locator for an arrow shaft. LancasterArchery.com sells a natural bend locator, under the name of Ram Arrow Spine Tester. The Ram Arrow Spine Tester hangs a weight on the arrow shaft to find the first natural bend of the arrow shaft. However, applying weight to an arrow shaft to find the first natural bend stresses the arrow shaft and may not provide the most accurate location of the first natural bend.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a device and method for locating a first natural bend of an arrow shaft, which does not use a weight to determine the location of the first natural bend.